Gods and Monsters
by Petrichor503
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SHE WILL BE SAFE WITH YOU' Sherlock spirals further down in to a state of paranoia after the return of Moriarty. Rated M for further chapters.
1. prologue

**NOTE: This is a sequel to "She will be safe with you" I really enjoyed writing that story and I just wanted it to continue, so I hope you enjoy, please review, I update like every day or so **** enjoy! .Madeline.**

"IS IT MINE?" Sherlock yelled across the room over to Irene who was standing with her hands on her heavily pregnant stomach, her eyes were full of tears which dropped on to her cheek as she tried to wipe them away, Sherlock's mood was frightening she had never seen him this angry, what had gotten in to him? Sherlock rushed over and pulled Irene up against the wall by her neck, his long fingers circled her small neckline which caused her to struggle against his tight grip, he was slowly choking her. "IS IT MINE?" He yelled into her ear until the light in her eyes started to dance from the suffocation.

"Sher- sher-lock its – its -yours" She was finding it difficult to speak as Sherlock enclosed his fingers tighter cutting off her circulation completely.

"LIAR!"

Sherlock's eyes were bloodshot and his breathing was ragged and sharp. He dropped Irene from his grasp and stood back as he watched her fall to the floor her head landed with a thud, gasping for breath she coughed and held her belly tightly as the pain shot through her lower abdomen, the baby wasn't due for another month. She started to panic as the tears streamed from her eyes, she rubbed her neck and felt the warm area where she was held to the wall by Sherlock's fingers, Sherlock was pacing the room, he didn't help her up, he could barely look at her, every time he glanced over at her he felt disgusted and hurt, how could this woman lie to him like that?, his mind was racing out of control he couldn't think properly all he could do was look at this pathetic liar laying helplessly on the floor.

Irene screamed as her stomach started to contract, no not now she thought, she looked up at Sherlock who was sitting in his chair with his hands in his thinking position, Irene was in no state to argue back to him, she tried to haul herself up from the floor but her legs buckled under her, she screamed once more from the pain, this slowly broke Sherlock out of his dazed state, he silently got up and walked over to Irene, he attempted to lift her up, but she pushed him away immediately. "Don't touch me!" Sherlock could see the red marks that his fingers had made on her neck, they would bruise slightly, he looked at his hands and stumbled backwards what had he done? Her eyes were swollen but he had to focus, this woman had lied to him how could he forgive her?

"I bet you were laughing behind my back, leading me on to believe that it was mine, you never loved me did you Irene?" His voice was almost calm but sour.

Irene didn't say anything she couldn't, he wouldn't believe the truth; she wondered how he had got these silly thoughts into his head she looked up at him as he put on his blue scarf and coat.

"That's what I thought." He choked out these last words as he walked off down the stairs and into the dark night of London.

Jim was on his phone as he watched his laptop screen, the cameras at 221B had helped him considerably, he smirked as he saw Irene's lifeless body lying on the floor, he resumed his conversation, his plan had worked brilliantly and soon he would have what he wanted.

"It's time, oh… I'm excited." He hung up the phone and resumed to look at the screen, this was too easy.


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Years earlier**

Sherlock walked casually into the prison detainment centre escorted by two guards, Moriarty wanted to see him before he was transferred to Pentonville Prison. The detainment centre was old, the walls were washed with white gloss but it didn't make it look any happier, he was ushered into a small interrogation room, a mirror covered one side of the wall which was obviously a window for the detective inspector, the room was also white with signs of damp on the corners of the ceiling making its way down the walls, he looked around carefully identifying anything that Moriarty could possibly use as a weapon against him, but nothing. Jim was sat silently with his hands cuffed to the edge of the table; he eyed him suspiciously as Sherlock sat on the other chair across from the criminal, Jim was wearing a white playsuit that had his name and prison number on the front pocket, his hair was greasy but he still managed to slick it back, he still had a manner of decorum about him which the detective loathed. Sherlock crossed his arms as he sat on the metal chair; he waited in anticipation for Jim to start the conversation.

"It's so lovely to see you Sherlock, how have you been?" Jim's lips lifted slightly as Sherlock didn't reply.

"How's Antonia-." Sherlock snapped his head up at the name of his daughter.

"Why am I here Jim? It wasn't to talk about my daughter so why did you call me here?"

"I just wanted to see your gorgeous face before I left, and you didn't disappoint, you even wore that purple shirt, god it makes me crazy! I did love seeing you beaten by Sebastian in Temple Church, we must do that again sometime but it looks like I'm going on a rather long holiday."

"I wouldn't call it a holiday more like a hell"

"My kind of place then, I love hell and besides I will be the most dangerous one in there and that makes me feel kinda good, knowing that they will all bow down to me, call me master if you will." He lifted his arms out as if to bow but the cuffs restricted him from much movement.

"I am a god to those people Mr Holmes, they will obey me just like you should, join this side of the devils and come dance with us, boredom is only the beginning my dear, and you need to get your fix and I can help with that." Sherlock lifted his head to the ceiling and started to chuckle to himself.

"You really believe that your god, well good luck with that, have fun on your 'holiday' send me a postcard, I hear prison is great this time of year."

His eyes were wide with malice as he licked his lips; he pulled on his cuffs to lean closer to Sherlock before he had the chance to stand up, edging closer to his cheek he quietly whispered into his ear.

"Did you really think it would be this easy to bring me down?" he backed away as the guard stepped closer behind Moriarty's chair. Sherlock kept nonchalant in his chair arms folded as he looked deeply into Jim's eyes, he hated this man.

"You will miss me Sherlock, we are one of the same; you can't live without me and you know it, but go and enjoy your little family and give Irene my love wont you pet, she is a special one Sherlock but I would keep an eye on her if I were you she can be a bad girl." He winked at Sherlock as the guard pulled Jim to his feet undoing the cuffs from the table he led him towards the door and down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table of 221B staring into his microscope, he was conducting an experiment on the saliva molecules after death, the experiment wasn't going as he had hoped but he didn't mind, he had some fingers in the bottom of the fridge to dissect later if he got bored which most likely he would. Opposite the table Antonia ate her breakfast peacefully, she watched her father as he adjusted the lenses and flicked hastily through his notes, Irene was finishing her tea as she rolled her eyes at the detective did he have to do this at the table she thought.

"Antonia could you please go and get your school bag please, and your shoes and don't forget to brush your teeth" She patted her back as Antonia got down from the kitchen stools and upstairs to her bedroom to fetch her school things.

Irene turned back to Sherlock who was still completely lost in his own little world, she sighed and sat down with her head in her hands, she had been feeling ill for nearly two weeks now, her head spun as she looked up to the glaring eyes of her partner.

"Are you okay?" Irene took a while to respond, her speech was slurred and quiet.

"Mm- no-no not really, I keep feeling sick, god my head is spinning, maybe I should go see John at the clinic."

"Mm maybe, do you want me to take Antonia to school, you should rest if you're not feeling well I am sure your job can survive a day without you." Irene considered this, Sherlock hadn't offered in ages but she thought against it, she knew he was far too busy.

"No its fine sweetheart don't worry about it, I'll take her but you will remember to pick her up this time wont you?" Sherlock sighed as Irene smirked at his from across the table; he knew she would bring that up again.

"It happened once, I was on a very pressing case and was delayed, she understood when I got there, so there is no need to keep bringing it up." She laughed as she walked around the table and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before she had the chance to turn he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer, her lips were soft and he couldn't get enough of her. "Now now dear not in front of our daughter, I'll be back later, please remember to pick her up." She placed one more kiss on his lips before Antonia jumped onto Sherlock's lap giving him a kiss goodbye. She had just turned seven, and Sherlock saw so much of himself in her, it scared him a bit to think that there was another Holmes around the house, this especially annoyed John when he came round to visit, it was hard enough putting up with the elder Holmes and now he had a 'mini me', she was the spitting image of her father with the charms and beauty of her mother.

He heard the front door slam as Irene did the school run, Sherlock returned happily back to his microscope when his phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket, he let out an annoyed sigh as he answered the call.

"Ah detective inspector what can I do for you?"

"_There's been a murder Covent Garden, we have kept the reporters at bay for now but it won't be long until they get wind of this so we need you ASAP."_

"I'll be right there, about fifteen minutes, think you can cope until then, why do I ask of course you can't." Sherlock placed the phone back into his jacket and made for his scarf and coat that hung on the back of the living room door. The taxi ride had been slow due to the morning London traffic, the reporters were cueing up to get the latest scoop, vultures he thought; he paid the driver and casually walked over to Lestrade who was knelt over the body, he stood back up on seeing Sherlock and walked over to him.

"Sherlock-what no John today?

"He's got the morning shift at the clinic now what do we have here?" he glanced over at the body as Greg escorted him closer, Sherlock knelt down and pulled the latex gloves over his hands, the body was covered in blood that started at the wound in his forehead and rolled down the man's face through to his shirt, the sight was horrific but the detective didn't even flinch at the sight, just another day for him.

"Well anything?" Lestrade looked up at Sherlock as he ripped the gloves from his hands.

"Henry Griffiths, there is an oyster card in his right pocket, he's in his late forties, smoker going by the lines on his upper lip, you can visibly see them through the blood which is now starting to dry, he has dark circles under his eyes he hasn't slept in days, weeks even, so why couldn't he sleep? Obvious he was waiting for the killer, maybe even knew who the killer was, he's married but the ring is missing, there is a small white outline where the ring has been sitting, so he had it on before he was killed, why would the murderer take it, clearly the client wanted it, sentiment-."

"What do you mean client?"

"This was an assignation; I would speak to his wife if I were you-."

"This was her?"

"Of course it was the wife, he's been having an affair what a naughty boy, wife got jealous and vindictive most woman do so hired an assassin" Sherlock snapped his head from Lestrade as he heard the haunting Irish voice that could only belong to one man, without thinking he grabbed Lestrade's gun from his pocket and held it against Moriarty's forehead.

"Sherlock for Christ sake put the gun down." Greg tried to lower Sherlock's arm as his heart rate increased at the mere sight of this criminal, the man that had taken his daughter. Jim stood perfectly still as he watched Sherlock carefully. With hesitation Sherlock lowered the gun but kept it firmly in his hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Lestrade took Sherlock and pulled his away from Moriarty who went back to examining the body with the other police officers.

"What the hell Sherlock- give me back the gun-NOW!" Sherlock handed back the gun with trepidation, he was livid.

"Do you want to explain to me why that lunatic is here and not in prison?"

"He has been let out on bail due to good behaviour, a part of his bail involves working at the police department for his community service, I couldn't refuse, but he seems a changed man Sher-."

"Don' .dare say that's he's a changed man, people like him don't change and you know it as well as I do."

"It's been five years Sherlock, give the man a chance." Lestrade walked away and back to the body on the pavement, Sherlock regained his equilibrium and made his way back over to the crime scene that was now littered with reporters.

"Now where was I, oh yes, Mr Griffiths here has been having an affair-."

"Don't worry dear I've told them all of that, so obvious and yet their tiny brains can't process all of the relevant data, poor simpletons, how they must envy us." Sherlock looked Moriarty up and down, he had just stolen his deduction, the smug bastard, oh how he loathed this man.

"Well I see you don't need me anymore shall I leave you too it?" He spat the words at Lestrade as they began to remove the body.

"Oh Sherlock don't be like that." But he had already begun down the street; Moriarty apologised to Lestrade and ran after Sherlock.

"Look let me get you a coffee and explain, come on I know a great little place it's just around the corner, pretty please?"Jim fastened his hand together and pouted at Sherlock until he accepted, Jim smiled as he lead him towards a small café on the corner on Covent Garden, this is going to be fun he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Jim sat opposite Sherlock after ordering their coffee, Jim knew this place extremely well, back from his criminal days, the café was ordinary, dull even, it wasn't somewhere Sherlock would associate with the consulting criminal, he scanned the room which was nearly empty due to the Covent Garden commotion; he saw everything, the broken marriage of the woman next to him, the cat lover behind him and the ecstatic widow at the café counter, but the one person he couldn't deduce was sitting in front of him slowly sipping his latte, Sherlock followed and drank the coffee that was laid before him, it burned as it ran down his throat, but the warmth felt nice against the cold breeze of outside. Moriarty set down his cup and looked up at Sherlock, he smiled but it had a sense of friendliness to it which made the detective nervous.

"Now dear I'm sure you have many questions regarding me and my community service."

"You could say that." Sherlock finished his coffee and placed it back down on to the table ready for Moriarty's explanation.

"I was let out five weeks ago, on good behaviour, I'm a good boy now and I have seen the error of my ways. The prison department set me up with community service to prove to everyone that I am a changed man."

Sherlock scoffed at the mere thought of a changed Moriarty, was that even possible? For a man of such hatred to just snap his fingers and turn his life around, Sherlock was not convinced.

"They placed me in Lestrade's division as I have previous experience of murder, I like him, I don't know why I haven't met him before, oh well back to the story. I am to accompany him on all cases, it is a mere coincidence that he would call you on this murder, there is nothing in my bail about you, it only states that I have to be a good boy, and I am, so I should be a free man in no time" Moriarty smiled as Sherlock's face was hard and expressionless, he lifted up his hands and placed them together under his chin as he calculated Jim's plan, but he couldn't see one, but there must be one he demanded.

"I don't believe you, there is no such thing as a coincidence." Sherlock's voice was calm as he edged closer across the table.

"I don't want you anywhere near my family, do you hear me?" Moriarty also leaned closer so that he was near his face; he was smiling wickedly at the detective.

"Is that a threat Mr Holmes?"

"Just friendly advice, now if you would excuse me." Sherlock got up and began to tie his scarf and put on his coat, Moriarty was still sipping his latte as he watched Sherlock walk out of the café.

Sherlock's head was buzzing as he left the café, the weather started to deteriorate as the clouds began to roll in, snow was forecasted for this week and he knew it wouldn't be long until the white dust covered London; he pulled up his coat collar against the wind as he walked over to the nearest taxi cab, it was bitterly cold but the cab provided him with some warmth until the rolled up outside of 221B, he rushed upstairs to complete his saliva experiment from that morning.

Sherlock was waiting outside St Mary's primary school as the clock stroke three, he puffed in the cigarette as the other parents glared at him, this was obviously a non smoking area, he dropped the butt and trod on it before the parents had time to pounce on him, Antonia was being escorted out of the reception with the head mistress, this couldn't be good he thought, he walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Mr Holmes would you please follow me so we could talk somewhere a little more private."

Sherlock agreed and was ushered into the head mistress's office, the walls were covered in various certificates that clearly meant something to her, not that they were extraordinary achievements he thought, Antonia was clearly thinking the same thing as her brow furrowed at the sight of the littered walls, this made Sherlock proud.

"If you would please take a seat Mr Holmes, Antonia could you please wait."

Sherlock gave her a nod and she closed the door behind her.

"Now, Antonia is a bright, extraordinary child but I am afraid she has been extremely manipulative towards the other children and towards staff, calling them various names which I do not care to repeat. She is very popular amongst the children but they are unaware of her particular manipulative skills. She gives hardly no emotion, and she corrects the staff, if this type of behaviour happens again Mr-."

"Excuse me I don't really see the problem, she corrects the teachers because she knows she is right, it's not her fault you hire stupid staff, oh don't look at me like that where do you think she gets it from certainly not her mother, although the manipulation might be a bit of her." Miss Graves was gobsmacked.

"Mr Holmes I don't think that this is a laughing matter, you don't seem to be taking this seriously and I find your manner extremely rude, Antonia's behaviour-."

"There is nothing wrong with my daughter, if you can't cater to her intellectual needs I will find a school that will, I would advise you to hire better tutors but even then she would still outsmart them so we are at a dead end."

"She is a rude child Mr Holmes, she can tell you your whole life story from just one look, there is no one I know who can do that and it frightens the staff she needs to be controlled."

Sherlock looked her up and down as he smirked at her.

"You're from Canterbury in Kent, the accent is fading but it's still there, you had a child at fifteen, your partner left you and now you're trying to fight an alcohol addiction and your fingers are trembling where you haven't had a cigarette in over a week, the nicotine patches are noticeable through your shirt, rather seductive attire for a woman as professional as you are, you're single but attracted to another member of staff, your relationship has escalated over the last few weeks, he is standing outside your office right now, most likely an English teacher, boring, dull but you don't have time to date due to your job and your own child so settle for someone close to you. Now tell me there is something wrong with my daughter?"

Miss Graves just sat there dumbfounded, how the hell did he know all of that, this frightened her a bit but breathed in, how could she possibly respond to this man?

"Thank you for your time Miss Graves, I will see myself out, oh and don't be too long the English teacher is waiting for you." He smiled as he exited the room.

"Oh you didn't did you, Sherlock?" Irene rubbed her eyes as she heard the tale of Miss Graves, she was sitting with her head in her hands on the sofa, Antonia was reading a book of anatomy at the table while Sherlock discussed today's events with Irene.

"What did I specifically say to you when she started school, I said no sarcastic deductions, and what do you do?"

"I made a deduction that was necessary to show her that our child was an asset to their school, I think I got the message across." Irene smiled at him as he crossed the living room to sit next to her placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Antonia was settled in bed as Sherlock brushed his teeth ready for bed; he turned the bathroom light off and climbed into the bed next to Irene, he faced her and told her about Moriarty, about his bail and his smug attitude, she wasn't shocked at this news, and she knew sooner or later that he would return, why beat the inevitable.

"Just forget about him sweetheart, he might be a changed man, prison can do a lot to a person especially in five years." This surprised Sherlock, why wasn't she more angry, this man had tried to kill their daughter, did that mean nothing? He quickly dropped the subject as he remembered her clinic appointment with John.

"Did you see John at the clinic on your break?" She sat up at this and took Sherlock's hand; she brought them up to her face and kissed his knuckles, he also sat up and looked her in the eyes, her bright beautiful auburn eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Sherlock smiled and laughed as he hugged her tightly, he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father again and this time they could do it properly, instead of finding Antonia on his doorstep.

"How many weeks?"

"Four weeks, John couldn't believe it either, he's over the moon."

Sherlock lay still staring at the dark ceiling as Irene slept soundlessly in his arms, a baby he thought, Four weeks. Moriarty had been free for five weeks, then he remembered something Jim had said to him five years ago on the day he visited him in the detainment centre. "_She is a special one Sherlock but I would keep an eye on her if I were you, she can be a bad girl." _

These words floated around his head, what did he mean? Why was he thinking about this he wondered? Irene was so still that Sherlock just stared at her; they had been together for almost six years now, he gently laced his fingers through her hair and stroked the strands from her face, she was the mother of his child and soon to be children, but he couldn't get the thought of Moriarty out of his head, he made his blood boil and now he had to work with him, but what had he meant about Irene and why had this crossed his mind now? He tried to erase it from his mind as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"I don't believe this" Sherlock slammed the taxi door shut as he saw Moriarty smile and wave at him from across the crime scene, he was always there, every single case he worked on in the last two months he was there and Sherlock couldn't escape him, the smug grin haunted him even now. He strode over to Lestrade in the abandoned waste land of the bulldozed site and began to identify the body.

"Any identification?"

"Her names Eve Ford, reported missing forty-eight hours ago by her nephew, we received the call this morning by a Mrs Allen who found the body whilst walking her dog, she's a bit shaken but I think she will be okay, have you got anything?" Lestrade looked down at the lifeless form and sighed, Sherlock was already typing away on his phone. Moriarty walked slowly over and examined the body, he leaned back up and handed Sherlock his morning coffee, Sherlock didn't even look up he just took the cup and began to drink.

"She didn't die here, there are track marks underneath her which means she was dragged here, there's no open wound found on the body so we must be certain that the blood stains on her shirt are from the killers, I'll take a sample and analyse it at Barts and see if I can get a match on the system. The finger marks and bruising around her neck are fading slightly but still dominant, they're not fresh, she has been dead for some time now; a few days I would say going by the bruises and the smell of decay, but why dump her body now?"

"Unless the killer got scared and dumped her body early, she was meant to be a message for someone, when the time was right he would deliver her body, but oops the plan changed they didn't need her anymore, well that's a theory, I am the murder expert after all isn't that right Sherlock" Moriarty loved to taunt Sherlock, he took pride in it but the detective wasn't impressed, he stood eyes fixed on the body as he frowned at Moriarty's theory.

"A message to who though? What was she involved in? Lestrade check all the recent CCTV footage, I want to know who she met and where she went in her final days, can't be too difficult for you whilst I analyse the blood sample." Sherlock began to walk away as he dropped the latex rubber gloves into the street bin; he felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Moriarty grinning at him, this is just what he needed he thought.

"That was beautiful Sherlock, the way you deduce people, ugh makes me crazy." Jim walked with Sherlock as he hauled a cab from the main road.

"Speaking of crazy, come and have a drink with me later at The Bulls Crown down Oxford Street." Sherlock didn't say anything he got into the black cab and closed the door leaving Jim on the pavement.

Sherlock perched on the stool at Barts staring into the microscope at the blood sample he took from the victims clothing, but he could barely concentrate, why would Moriarty invite him for a drink? This question danced in his mind for a good forty-five minutes until Molly interrupted his train of thought.

"Hello Sherlock, oh new case?" Sherlock flicked his eyes towards Molly and saw that she was wearing a low cut dress and a new push up bra which was visible through her lab coat, she looked kind of spectacular.

"Mmm, Molly you look…different"

"Oh do you like it?" she gave a twirl as Sherlock's jaw dropped, he had never looked at Molly this way before it was always Irene, she was always the woman for him, he shook his head and immediately looked back down to the blood specimen. Molly paced around the lab looking at the DNA molecules Sherlock had collected from the blood; soon they were able to run it through the database. Sherlock waited for the computer to find a match but he kept finding his eyes wondering back to Molly, thoughts he never had about her were introducing themselves and he wanted her, right here and now, what was wrong with him he thought.

"Sherlock…Sherlock?"

"hmm." He was brought out of his thoughts as Molly leaned pass him to take a look at the screen.

"Sherlock you have a match, it's a man called Stephen Fischer." Sherlock studied the photo of the man, this was most likely the man that killed the victim but it was too easy, how boring, he quickly texted Lestrade and placed his phone back into his coat pocket. God how he needed some sort of stimulation, the case had done nothing for his brain, he needed something else.

He looked towards the pathologist who was placing the blood sample in the evidence bag, he walked over to her and pushed her gently against the table, unexpectedly kissing her, this caught her by surprise but she joined with his lips and tongue, his hands started to crawl up to her breasts, massaging them with his delicate fingers, a moan escaped her lips as he began to suck one of her nipples, drawing back up he lost himself in her mouth once more, he lifted her up onto the table and started to pull up her dress, whilst she undid his belt and trousers, he was already hard for her, he couldn't think about anything else, he needed this. She lifted herself up and lowered on to Sherlock, he dived into her hard and deep until she screamed out his name; after multiple thrusts he released inside of her and began to pant as Molly succumbed to her orgasm, he sucked at her neck as he slid out of the pathologist, he quickly did up his trousers and ran his fingers through his hair the look of panic in his eyes, what had he just done! He grabbed his coat and swept through the doors leaving Molly to catch her breath on the lab table.

Sherlock's head felt woozy as he stumbled out of Barts Hospital, what the hell had just happened.

"Shit!" he whispered to himself as he walked into the nearest pub.

"Antonia?" Moriarty was confused as he saw Sherlock's daughter waiting on a park bench, he checked his watch it was five 'O' clock, where was Sherlock? She looked up at him as he sat down next to her on the bench, she edged away slightly at his presence.

"It's alright I know your dad, I'm Jim." Antonia seemed to relax at the mention of her father.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Since three, Daddy wasn't outside the school."

"Is dad usually late?" She shook her head.

"What about your mum where is she?"

"Mummy works late, daddy always picks me up, you work with him don't you?" Moriarty eyed her suspiciously.

"How can you tell?"

"Daddy doesn't have many friends, so you must work with him for uncle Lestrade, and you smell like cinnamon which is my daddy's favourite coffee, so you must have given him some this morning and not notice that you spilled some on your sleeve, there look." She pointed to the stain on Jim's cuff. He looked utterly shocked at her observational skills.

"Very observant, just like your daddy." Moriarty smiled, stood back up and held out his hand to her.

"Come on I'll take you home."

Irene frantically opened the door to 221B, she was gobsmacked to find Antonia with Moriarty, Antonia let go of Jim's hand and leapt into Irene's arms.

"Gosh where have you been, where's daddy?" Moriarty cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I found her on a park bench, Sherlock never showed up to collect her, so when I saw her I immediately brought her here, there are some dangerous people out there you know." Irene kissed Antonia's head and set her down. She was still suspicious of Jim but it had been five years, maybe he has changed she thought.

"Thank you Jim, would you like to come in for tea, it's the least I can do."

"I would love one." He smiled at her and stepped into the foyer.


	6. Chapter 5

Sherlock fell through the door of 221B, the alcohol was more than starting to affect his balance, he leaned on the wall for support as his eyes came into focus, everything was blurry and he couldn't concentrate fully on what he had to drink in the bar, he slowly began to make his way upstairs and carefully through the door to the kitchen, Irene was sitting at the table, he dropped his head as the memories came flooding back to him, Molly. He glanced back up as he saw two faces staring at him, what the hell was Moriarty doing here! Sherlock lunged forward and through his fist into Jim's face, he fell to the floor with a thud still smiling the bastard!

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Sherlock?" Irene was livid he could tell, she crouched down to help Jim up and stood between the two as she looked back at Sherlock, he could see the anger in her eyes, but why is she angry he thought, oh shit she knew, but how he wondered, he started to panic as Jim rubbed his jaw.

"I think that's my cue to leave, thank you for the tea, any time you need me Irene just ring Okay, goodnight Sherlock." He grinned at Sherlock as he left.

Irene stood in front of Sherlock waiting for his explanation, was he drunk, yes, she could smell it on him, his pupils were dilated and he looked dreadful. "I'm waiting for an explanation Sherlock."

Sherlock clutched on to the table for support as his mind was dancing in and out of consciousness, did he have to do this now he thought. He tried to force the words out of his mouth but there was nothing.

"Where have you been, your daughter was waiting for two hours in a park because someone forgot to pick her up, how could you forget about her what could have been so important, Sherlock?" Images of Molly dashed around his head as he looked up into her eyes they had a hint of sadness to them.

"If it wasn't for Jim who knows where she might be right now, he found her all alone and brought her back here because her father couldn't be bothered to collect her!" She was starting to shout now but Sherlock's brain awoke to Moriarty's name.

"Moriarty brought my daughter home; you let that maniac into our home, god knows what he could have done, and you just invited him in!"

"Oh for crying out loud Sherlock the man has changed, why can't you see that, he brought Antonia back home safe and sound, where were you, out getting drunk – you know what screw this you can sleep on the sofa tonight, I don't even want to look at you."

Sherlock awoke to a light tapping on his forehead; he opened one eye to find Antonia poking the creases in between his eyebrows, when she saw him she smiled and whispered.

"Daddy why are you on the sofa?" Sherlock stirred as he lifted her up and held her against his chest, she nuzzled into his neck as he kissed her hair.

"Mummy needed some space, but were okay no need to worry about it baby."

"Daddy did you know that the earth goes around the sun, uncle John told me, and that Pluto isn't actually a planet, John said that it was too small and I said that it didn't really matter and he laughed at me daddy." Sherlock giggled as he closed his eyes, his head was banging from last night, he had no idea how much he had to drink but it must have been quite a substantial amount for his head to be this effected.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from school yesterday, I was working on a case and I lost track of time, I promise I will be there today, I might even buy you some sweeties if you're good." Antonia sat up and kissed him on the cheek as Irene came into the living room to call her to breakfast.

Sherlock closed his eyes and let his mind wander, Moriarty had been there last night, laughing and eating with Irene, he was getting too close but Irene had defended Moriarty, she helped him up from the floor. "_any time you need me Irene just ring Okay." _Why would Irene need to ring him, what for, what was going on, had they had other meetings, she obviously has his number, why? These questions sprinted around his mind as he showered and dressed he still had explaining to do to Irene and a case to solve not that it was of much importance, monkeys could work it out. Antonia had left for school and Irene waited patiently in the kitchen for Sherlock to emerge from the bedroom. When he did he sat on one of the stools and placed his hands underneath his chin.

"I'm trying to understand Sherlock, I really am but what the hell happened yesterday, you forget Antonia _again_ and come home wasted, you need to explain."

He couldn't tell her, she was pregnant her hormones were everywhere, it would devastate her, he couldn't believe it himself, he felt disgusted with what he had done but he had to lie as he had questions of his own but he needed more evidence.

"The blood sample I took off of the victim yesterday took a little longer than I anticipated, the DNA database had to run through all possible matches and I just lost track of the time, you know what I'm like, work is a huge priority for me."

"Okay I can understand that, but the drinking?"

"John invited me for a few drinks after his shift ended, how could I refuse, he dropped me off, he would of come in for tea but Mary was at home." All lies, the blood sample took less than half an hour and John was on call at the hospital all night, he couldn't tell her that the reason he drank was because he fucked another woman especially when that woman was Molly. Irene dropped the subject and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she headed out to work, Sherlock took to his laptop into the living room as his phone vibrated, it was a message from Lestrade.

**We need you at Scotland Yard got Stephen Fischer – GL**

Sherlock text back almost instantly, this case wasn't over yet and he needed to question Fischer, there was something strange about this case but Sherlock couldn't put his finger on it.

**On way – SH**

"He's in there, we've had our turn, so he's all yours freak!" Sally stepped back and let Sherlock pass. He stepped closer to her and smiled.

"mmmm, still sleeping with Anderson I see, oh _and _the chief superintendant he does have a rather odious smell to him, unmistakable really and I wonder if anyone else has noticed."

Rage spread across her face like wild fire, she loathed this man but they needed him, he stepped into the detainment room and sat on the chair in front of Stephen Fischer.

"The police have already questioned me and I'm not saying else unless I have a lawyer."

"I'm not the police, my name is Sherlock Holmes, and I'm a consulting detective and I know all about you."

"You don't know fuck all mate!"

"I know that you had a long service in Iran, and that your affair with Eve Ford caused her death." Stephen was astounded he leaned back and looked at the man with caution.

"How did you-."

"The tattoo on your shoulder is very distinctive and is given to most soldiers also the bullet wound on your right leg shows you were a military man, the wound is old, fading so you must have been home for quite a few years, your forty-two so you must have been a long time overseas, but were invalided home due to the gash in your leg, amputation wasn't an option for you so struggle day to day with crutches, you have had trouble adapting to life back in England even though you have been back for years, depression, more likely PTSD, the puncture wounds on the inside of your right arm indicates drug abuse so PTSD it is. Now to your relationship with the victim Eve Ford, your homosexual and yet you had been having an ongoing affair with Miss Ford. Now would you like to answer some of my questions?"

"Fuck me your good! I'll answer your questions." Sherlock was interrupted by Moriarty who came in and set a cup of tea down on the table; Sherlock frowned and thanked him as he left the room. He started to ask his questions to Stephen Fischer as Moriarty watched from behind the mirrored wall, Sherlock was good, brilliant even which made Jim smile, finding Antonia yesterday was extremely lucky, he was even closer than he intended to be which had worked out spectacularly, he grabbed his phone and quickly typed a message then sent it, everything was falling into place, he loved being at the centre of it all and oh how had missed this mischief, but it wouldn't be long now.

(Message received 13:27)

**That was quite a show you put on for our dear Sherlock, you are a bad one! Keep going I'm not done with you yet -JM**


	7. Chapter 6

Molly looked at the new message on her phone, oh god it was him she thought, she felt terrible for what she was doing, would have to do to protect her mother and if that meant sleeping with Sherlock she would do it. Moriarty had threatened her and she had to agree, she hated herself for using Sherlock like this, gosh she loved him so much but he had a baby on the way and she was ruining a family, how could she live with herself.

Irene was now seven months pregnant, they were getting so close to the due date that Sherlock took a week off of his cases to spend with Irene to get the flat ready for the new arrival. They had found out the sex of the baby a few months ago, so now it was a matter of time.

Sherlock held Irene's hand as they gazed in wonder at the small baby on the ultra sound, the heartbeat filled the room which was the most beautiful sound Irene had ever heard, Sherlock was his usual passive self but there was a smile somewhere beneath that icy exterior, he was just as happy as she was, she knew it, he hadn't been there for Antonia so it was almost like a second chance. The midwife came back into the room with her board and notes.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Irene looked up at her and nodded.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl; I'll give you a few more minutes." She left the room as Sherlock stared at the black and white screen. Another girl he thought, he squeezed her hand tightly as he leant down and kissed her soft lips, but he still couldn't get the image of Molly out of his head, this was his family wasn't it? So why did he cheat? These questions reoccurred every moment he looked into Irene's eyes, he had betrayed her.

That night he contemplated on telling her everything but he was a coward, she looked so peaceful in his arms that he didn't want to disturb her, he slowly drew rings around her belly button as he thought about his unborn daughter.

"I hope you're like your mummy, I'm not much use I'm afraid." He whispered to her belly as she opened her eyes and looked down at him caressing her bump.

"Sherlock, are you okay sweetheart?" There was concern in her voice.

"Yes." He lied, he wasn't alright; everything was going through his mind, the baby, Antonia, Molly Irene and Moriarty. Was there an Irene and Moriarty? There hadn't been any new evidence to support his theory but it was always there nagging at him in the back of his mind, was she also having an affair? But his mind always came back to the weeks of Irene's pregnancy; they coincided with Moriarty's release dates but was it a coincidence? Could he trust her? He had been seeing Molly frequently ever since there first sexual encounter in Barts laboratory, he loathed himself for it but he needed her.

"I'm going to go back to Scotland Yard tomorrow, I don't know how Lestrade is coping without me and besides my brain is starting to rot, I need a case." She kissed the end of his nose as she leant back down on to the pillow and fell asleep, Sherlock laid wide awake for some time but he finally drifted off.

The next morning Sherlock hauled a cab from Baker Street that took him straight to Scotland Yard, he remembered the case of Eve Ford as he relaxed in the cab, such an easy case he thought though at the time it had been a challenge to understand. Stephen Fischer was having an affair with Eve whilst he was still in his long term relationship with his partner Joshua Haines; he was a high class drug dealer that wanted Stephen all to himself, so when he learnt about his affair he murdered Eve and framed his partner using his blood, blood that he had taken from Stephen, simple really when you think about it, the body was a message to Stephen that he knew about his affair and that he was not an easy man to cross. We found Mr Haines in the night club that he owned in Soho, of course he denied it until we showed him the CCTV footage from the street opposite the crime scene where Joshua was clearly seen dumping the body of the young woman. He had been sentenced with ten years for pre meditated murder.

Sherlock strolled in to Lestrade's office and sat casually down on the seat in front of his desk; Lestrade folded his morning paper and placed it down on his overflowing desk.

"Sorry Sherlock no new cases for you, go home, I'll call if anything turns up, something new always turns up."

"I need a case, something interesting I'm going mad, don't you understand my brain is shattering."

"Well I can't give you something that we don't have Sherlock now please leave I have paper work to do unless you want to assist?" Sherlock snorted as he swept out of the office.

"Not that bored then are you!" Greg shouted down the corridor but Sherlock ignored him until he ran into Moriarty, his papers fell on the floor as he quickly leant down to pick them up, Sherlock also started to help him as he did look like he was struggling.

"Thank you Sherlock, you're too kind." They both stood back up and looked at each other.

"No problem-"

"Oh I know Lestrade doesn't have any new cases but there is one I think will be right up your alley, here, it's addressed to you after all." He handed him one of his papers which had a rather long email on it, the detective scanned it fast and tucked it into his coat pocket.

_**To-**__ .uk_

_**Subject- **__Missing newborns, Cardiff Bay._

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_Over the last few months we have had reports of missing newborns in the maternity wards in various hospitals all over Cardiff, the staff of the wards are certain that they have not seen anything out of the ordinary, and there are no witnesses to the disappearances, but they were defiantly taken from the maternity wards, even the CCTV didn't pick anything up, eleven newborns have been taken now and as Mayor of Cardiff I have a duty. Mr Holmes we desperately need your help._

_I have attached all the information that you need in this email; I hope to see you down in Cardiff soon._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Mayor of Cardiff_

_Valerie Tate_

Brilliant he thought, finally a case worthwhile, he walked down and out into the London air, the city was busy this time of morning but it was starting to calm down as most people were at their boring jobs by now, how can people sit at desks all day he thought, how tedious. He deeply breathed in as he walked back to Baker Street, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining but it was still cold enough to wear a coat. Irene would be at work by now so he took out his phone and texted Molly, he knew she would come running, she was always dependable and he also knew that she didn't work on Mondays.

Molly was waiting for him outside 221B, they didn't say anything until they were inside Sherlock's living room.

"Sherlock-."

"Shhhh." Placing his finger on his lips he leant in and kissed her passionately, dropping her bag they fell on to the sofa, underneath him she couldn't get Jim's words out of her head. _I'm not done with you yet! _She pushed it from her mind as she knew what was at stake, her mother was safe as long as she kept this act up, it wasn't difficult to be honest, Sherlock was a bloody great shag!

Their naked bodies connected together in the heat of their embrace, he slid into her and began to move perfectly in rhythm with her hips, Molly curled her fingers through his hair as she tightly held his neck, Sherlock gripped on to her back so tightly he could of left bruises, she was tiny and fragile. Sherlock groaned into her hair as his pace quickened a few more and he would be in ecstasy. They had filled the rooms with their screams of pleasure as they collapsed on to the floor, sweat covered them as they controlled their breathing, Sherlock panted as he laced his fingers through Molly's long silky hair.

"Fuck-that- was-."

"I know."

Moriarty sat quietly at his desk in Scotland Yard eyes locked on his laptop screen, he watched as his detective came inside of the pathologist, the security cameras in 221B were easily hacked and he had done it in just the right time, good girl Molly he thought, he smiled as they both finished and toppled onto the floor panting, it's a good thing his laptop was on mute, it might have turned a few heads in the office, he giggled at this and kept his eyes transfixed on the scene in Sherlock's flat, he knew Molly would be a great asset for his intentions, she had worked like a charm, he knew Sherlock would take the Cardiff case, it was too predictable, but seeing Sherlock undone on the screen was beautiful, but he could see the detective's mind ticking away, the guilt, the paranoia and the suspicion must be killing him, god it was amazing to watch and he had front row seats.

"Don't worry my love it will all be over very soon."


End file.
